Revenge is a dish best served cold
by myra k kuran
Summary: The reason why betrayal hurts the most is because it never comes from an enemy. My mother Aiyora too was betrayed by her loving husband Kaname Kuran and younger sister Ruka when they started an affair behind her back. To marry Ruka father abandoned us. Mother was broken, hurt, we had nothing yet she forgave them. But I'm a different story...since revenge is a dish best served cold
1. Chapter 1

**the idea was roaming into my head since last night. This is my another try for a one shot hope you guys enjoyed. Although spoiler alert there is no happy ending. Also it's alternative universe. All human and Yuki is basically Kaname's daughter in this story. Also I tried to make this a little different. Here it focuses on father's betrayal to mother and child and how mother's pain can effect a child and change them into something dangerous.**

 **I have added a bit towards the end revealing the hint of what sort of revenge Yuki is planning.**

* * *

Chapter - **she is gone**

I thought the morning was going to be like usual. I will come down for breakfast, my father will try to have a friendly conversation with me and my step mother Ruka will go on with her usual ranting. So far it was all going this way, till the phone rang.

"Yuki go get the phone." my step mother commanded.

Not really interested into starting the morning with fight I did not protest. Leaving my breakfast I got up to do what I was asked. My father however held back my hand.

"Finish your breakfast Yuki." he offered me a gentle smile. "It's okay, Seiran will answer it."

And only few seconds after that Seiran, my father's personal assist appeared holding the cordless receiver into her hand.

"Kaname-sama, it is Kaien Cross." Father practically snatched the phone from Seiran and put it against his ear.

A call in this hour was no normal. It has to be something very important. Both Ruka and I stared at my father. Without words his deep wine eyes became wide and a gasp of shock left his lips before he suddenly hung up the phone and once more extended his hand to grasp my wrist.

"Yuki...Yuki you're mo-ther...mother...um Aiyora..." I already knew by his stuttering what happened. So I decided to say it out loud myself.

"So she passed away...?" my voice lacked the emotions and my step mother on the other hand screamed.

"WHAT!?" her eyes all teared up as she grasped my father by his arms.

"Nee-san is dead? Kaname, Kaname please tell me this is not true. Please tell me you heard it wrong. This cannot be happening."

My father shut his eyes down. A thin line of tear rolling down the corner of his eyes while my step mother Ruka pathetically sobbed into his chest.

I continued to eat my breakfast while watching the couple mourn. Seiran on the other hand had her eyes pouring my form. I believe she was shocked as to why or rather how I was still managing to eat when the news about my mother arrived. She must have concluded me as selfish and heartless. But it matters not to me. I don't care about what others think. To me what matters is that my mother knew, she knew how much she meant to me.

...

On the way to Cross Academy, actually that is where my mother actually passed away. Ever since her divorce mother managed to find a job at Cross Academy run by one of her distant relative. Headmaster Cross the chairman did a lot, he not only managed a job for her but also provided accommodation for mother and I.

Yes I mostly lived with my mother, incase you are wondering but occasional visit to my father's house.

"Kaname why did this have to happen this way!" Ruka was still sobbing into father's chest.

Sitting on the opposite side beside me on the limo their daughter Karu was watching with her shocked hazel eyes as to why her mother was crying so much. And a child she could no longer hold onto the curiosity and ended up asking.

"Papa?" Father focus his eyes on her. "Why is Mama crying?"

"It is because she is sad."

"Why is she sad?" the ten years old could barely hold onto her mouth.

"Because your mother lost her older sister today Karu." Father told her and the look she gave him was absolute priceless. "Mother has a sister? Have I seen her Papa? Does she know me?"

Father was a bit bewildered by her questions. How I saw him prepare himself for a second but before he could open his mouth and answer I took the opportunity to blurt out.

"No you have never met your aunt."

And as a response to that the child asked me as question I was so dying to hear.

"Yuki-nee was she not your aunt too." bravo kid!

"No! She was my mother."

"Mama is your mother.!" Karu pointed out to me.

"No Karu she is your mother not mine."

"Why are you filling up my daughters head with such nonsense? Kaname please tell her something!"

She was almost pushing my father to scold me. I focused my full attention onto him. Openly challenging him to do as his wife asked. My father could barely bring himself to look me in the eye.

"Kaname please tell her something!"

"Are asking me to scold her?" he lowly hissed back at his wife. "At a time like this when her mother is dead?"

"Do you think she cares? I'm crying and have been crying for my sister since hearing the news and she has not yet shed a drop of tear."

I looked out of the window with the intention of blocking their voices into the background. Their opinions no longer mattered. Besides what is the point of showing them my pain. What would they understand? When they are the very reason behind it.

...

It was indeed ironic to watch Ruka cry holding mother's body. She was crying her life out. Beside her was my father trying to comfort her. Holding her in a tight embrace. Headmaster too was shedding tears and his tears were genuine just like the tears mother's students who for sure cared for her from the core of their heart.

Mother was diagnosed with cancer almost two years ago. A lot of money was needed for her treatment. It was the first time ran to my father asked him, begged him to do something and what did he do? Nothing! Absolutely nothing. Because his current wife who apparently is my mother's own blooded younger sister did not allow him to. Therefore my father didn't even pay a single penny for her treatment when he happens to be one of the richest man in whole Japan.

Here is the thing with my mother she always hoped for the positive. I lost all hope when my father refused to provide us any help but mother always assured me that she who has no one has God watching over her. Little did I know how correct she was when her beloved students raised funds for her treatment.

Zero Kiryu, the oldest son of the Kiryu family took the initiative. He made a huge contribution of his own, then there was his twin brother Ichijo. The Kiryu twins almost went to each and every student of Cross Academy and the faculty department and asked them to contribute anything amount within their convenience to help their beloved Aiyora-sensei. And then the miracle happened almost every single one of them stepped in. Here is the thing they not only provided us with financial help but also physical and mental strength. It is because of these people, these outsiders that mother and I never felt abandoned whereas our own family abounded us long ago.

Zero, Ichiru did the hospital duty among the guys when mother was admitted. Then my best friend Sayori Wakaba was one of the female who stayed by mother and I in those sleepless night in the hospital. And the other person who was always there for my mother was Veronica Hanadagi. Daughter of lord Hanadagi and his second Spanish wife Olaya. Veronica was mostly born and raised in Spain but only five years back moved to Japan to live with her father. Although I hated Veronica when I first met her. She seemed like the typical high school sluts who flaunts her beauty to trap boys but my mother always seemed to have a soft spot for her. She always told me that no matter how Veronica appeared there was some sort of goodness into her. I never believe mother till her sickness hit and watched with open mouth what this Veronica girl did for her. From raising funds to doing overnight duty in the hospital to even nursing mother in every possible way.

"Yuki?" I turned hearing the familiar voice only to see Zero, Yori, Ichiru and Veronica standing few feet behind me. It was Yori that called out to me among the four. But it was Veronica who practically ran towards me throwing her arms around. She could no longer hold back she broke down and sobbed holding me tightly. It was her cry that broke the cold shell out of me and even before I realized I found myself breaking down to pathetic sobs. Soon I found other arms wrapping around me holding me so tightly yet so tenderly.

"Yuki?"

I felt a disgusting shiver running down my spine at the sound of my father's voice. I managed to break out of my friends embrace and faced him. Tears were running down my eyes like fountain that I did not bother to wipe away. As a matter of fact I wanted him to see me tears.

"Don't cry," he said in the most tender voice taking a step toward me. Then he took another step and another before he was only a hand distance within my reach. He pulled me into his arms and held me tightly. I heard footsteps walking out of the terrace. My friends are leaving. Giving us father and daughter some private space.

"I have made up my decision. From now on you will live with me." He told me and I just looked up at him. Didn't give out any response just asked one word.

"Ruka?"

"Don't worry about her." he assured me. "She will not be able to bother you. I will not allow her to do that."

I said nothing just stood there quietly while he quietly shed few drop of tears. I just watched being well aware that these are no tears of grief but were tears of guilt. But here is the thing... It is too late, too late for him to be guilty. Being the kind heart person mother was she forgave him. I still don't understand how can one forgive so easily. I remember asking my mother many times and her answer would be to softly smile. Till now I do not know the meaning behind that smile but one thing is for sure she never stopped loving him.

"She loved you very much." his eyes widen as he stared me down. "Do not worry she even forgave you, long time back. Instead she lived all her life thinking she must have made some mistake for you to fall out of love with her."

He wine eyes now cast down. He could no longer look at me.

"She made a habit of praying every night. And you and Ruka were always in her prayer. She prayed for the two of you to live happily."

"Yuki I-"

"I wanted to cut off all the connections with you the day you refused to help mother for her treatment. For me you died that day. But mother was stubborn, she pushed me to the furtherest to keep my connection to you going. Want to know secret?"

He looked at me.

"Mother's condition deteriorated last week. I was by her side all these time and that is why I didn't want to come when you and Ruka pressured me to come to assist with Karu's birthday. But no you had to contact mother and she could never say no to you as a result I was forced to come to your house to arrange for your daughter's birthday..." I took a deep breath before letting out the words with all the bitterness I could master.

"...and guess what? I could not be by mother's side during her last breath." my voice started to crack but I didn't care. "Those final moments of her life I couldn't be there for my mother. Only so that you're wife could arrange for her daughter's birthday!"

"I'm so sorry Yuk-"

"Please don't be sorry!" His eyes showed hurt as if I any longer care. "You're sorry means nothing. It will not bring back my mother. Neither will your sorry erase those painful memories of her."

"Yuki your mother will always be special to me. Deep down I have always loved and respected her."

"In that case... why? WHY made her suffer in such cruel form?" he was about to speak but I cut him off. "Do you know I still remember the day mother and I walked in on you and Ruka." he closed his eyes shut in shame. The most logical thing to do.

"The child me did not understand what was going on but my eyes could see you and Ruka naked into each others arms, moving against one another. Mother's mouth parted, her eyes teared up, you both didn't stop. I don't think you ever said sorry to her. Instead became more open with the intimacy. Mother had to bear for years as you bedded her sister right in front of her eyes. Soon you only slept with Ruka in her room. I remember the time I was burning with fever mother begged you to come, you came but only to be dragged by an angry Ruka seconds later."

"Yuki..."

"You divorced mother with the false accusation of cheating on you so that you did not have to pay her any compensation money. As if my mother wanted your money. Then you never even bothered to pay for my child support. Not even for once did you think how was Aiyora going to raise the child on her own? Then Ruka was having issues conceiving after marriage and again you played nasty games took me under your custody. You snatch away mother's only hope of survival. All those times as I lived into your house being tortured by your wife never once did you protest. Then when your wife conceived. You tossed me back to mother. We were just toys to you weren't we? Played as long as desired and tossed away once done."

"You don't know the guilt that is devouring me from inside Yuki."

"Even after all that you did not even for once did she allow me to speak ill about you. And as for her, never in her life has she uttered a single bad word about you. She loved you very much and it is my mother, Aiyora, who taught me the strength and power of one sided love. It is only for her sake I kept in touch with you two and respected you both. And now that mother is gone... My relationship with you, your wife and daughter is over."

"I'm sorry Yuki. Believe me I am so sorry...for everything I have made your mother go through."

"Have you once said that to mother?" I demanded and he closed his eyes in shame.

"You didn't but that okay since she forgave you long before. However..." This time I took a step closer and whispered.

"...this time you will really be sorry. Remember this with death mother's suffering has finally come to an end but yours has just begun."

I'm not sure if he noticed my vengeful tone but before he could speak again a third voice interrupted us. It was Ruka. She came to ask her husband if she could give the farewell speech.

I rolled my eyes in disbelief and disgust and walked out of the terrace leaving my father with his wife. I may be my mother's daughter but I'm also my father's daughter and aunt's niece. Just like I could be kind as my mother the same way I can be cruel like my father and back stabbing bitch like my aunt/step mother. I am vengeful. Not sure who I inherited that trait from. Or maybe it was just built within me by watching my mother's misery.

Thing I'm about to do would have disappointed my mother. But I care not because like her if I sit tight and do nothing I will never be able to forgive myself. After all, what they did to my mother wasn't just cruel but inhumane. In the back of my head many times I had the urge to kill father and Ruka but I also didn't want to make things easier for them. I wanted them to suffer, burn and feel that pain that my mother felt each and every day of her life. That is why I waited, for the right time which has now arrived.

I stopped and looked over my shoulder to see Ruka kissing my father and rested her head on his chest but his wondering eyes somehow has managed to settle elsewhere. At first it made me question where was he looking? I followed his lusty gaze only to see that it has landed me on one of my best friend, Veronica to be precise. Wait what!? He is checking out Veronica? Something inside my refused to believe. I followed his gaze once more and again it took me to Veronica's form dressed in that fitted black dress. Then again why was I even surprised? Veronica is an eye candy to begin with. Her super model like persona is what dragged men's attention quite fast.

Taking my eyes off my father I decided to now focus on Veronica. My dear friend on the other hand too seemed to notice my father's Stare on her form. And she was enjoying every bit of it. You see even if Kaname Kuran is my father, a middle aged man in his late forties but looked far more handsome and extravagant than loser boys of these generation. So Veronica reciprocal towards him didn't surprise me. Funny enough father too fits the exact criteria that Veronica looks for in any man. Therefore she reacted exactly as I expected her to do so. She offered him a shy smile and a little longing stare before resuming back on her conversation with Ichiru. Acting complete normal like nothing even happened.

Here is one interesting discovery I made that moment, once a man loses his character he never gets it back. It is quite similar to the saying once a cheater always a cheater. Ruka surprisingly remained oblivious about the secret eye contact father and Veronica were sharing at every chance they got. And I decided to simply sit tight and watch the drama that is about to begin soon.

I couldn't stop the sinister smirk forming in the corner of my lips thinking about how history is about to repeat itself. A part of me felt delight just to imagine the pain that Ruka would suffer. Finally she will get back the taste of her own cooking... The betrayal.

I read it in a book once 'Revenge is a dish best served cold!' and now I cannot wait to taste it.

 **a.n. Thank you all for reading. Not sure if I made you guys happy or disappointed but atleast I hope you guys enjoyed. There might be another part to show how Yuki avenues her mother.**


	2. Chapter 2

**a.n. this will be a three shot fic. this is the second chapter and there will be one last one. be aware its a super long chapter.**

 **Chapter 2 Ruka's fair share**

* * *

"Make sure that your husband is sexually satisfied with you, if he is then he will always remain in your grip." I heard Ruka's voice advising some women. Most likely the group she was surrounded by in the living room.

"Is that how you got your grip on Kaname -sama?" one of her friends asked.

"I can only tell you this much Rei that my sister was beautiful but I... I am better."

"There is also the fact that Kaname-sama loves you so much." another friend of her added.

"That he does, which is why only to marry me he so brutally let go off Aiyora nee-san. And believe me eversince we have been together he has not even look at another woman once. Not even spare them glance." Ruka's voice dipped with pride.

"Are you not afraid of bad Karma?" That was a question should have shook Ruka inside. I even glanced from the corner of my eyes for her reaction and it was exactly as I expected. Nope, no guilt or remorse.

"What Karma? ...well it was not my fault that Kaname fell for me." with that she let out a victorious chuckle. Shaking my head I focused on my work. I always knew those rivers of tears from her eyes that day were fake.

Although I was not interested in their petty chat I in way was forced to listen to it anyway. Since I was pretty much nearby but no I was not prying on them. I was occupied with the preparation for tonight's party that will be thrown in honour of my father Kaname Kuran and his wife Ruka kuran's wedding anniversary. Now if you are wondering why am I the one making arrangements for this, then let me tell you that I had no interest to do so, however to rub salt on my wound Ruka came up with this plan and asked me through my father if I could arrange their anniversary party using my event management skills. Honestly I could have refused but now that I live with them I decided to go by the books.

A year has passed since mother's gone. To me it feels like as if it was only yesterday that I lost her. The wound of losing her is still fresh. With her gone came quite a few changes in my life. First and foremost is the fact that I was forced to move in at my father's house. Though it was the last thing I wanted to do, I was out of option. My mother did not have any savings so there was basically not a lot of options available for survival.

"Yuki are you almost done with the decorations?"

I looked to see Ruka approaching. Her hazel eyes were trying to find flaws in my work. Too bad I didn't give her that chance.

"you have done a pretty decent job. Surely you have exceesee my expectation." Not sure where this is going nor did I pay much attention.

"Are you going to help Karu get ready for the evening?" The tone of her voice confused me whether it was a request or straight up command. one would have to be blind not to notice how she always tried to play the evil step mother with me every time father's wasn't home. Now that he isn't she is starting her game again. Here is what she forgot I may be my mother's daughter but I have no bit of goodness like her.

"No." There goes my one word rude reply.

"And why not?" he hissed at my like a cobra placing both her hands on her hips and tapping one of her foot on the floor. "She is your sister and you must give her the deserved love and affection. Don't forget you are the older sister."

"And then what...? One day she decided to be the home wrecking whore and take my husband away? Not happening!"

Her eyes turned so wide that for a second I wondered if they would pop out of the socket.

"Yuki... Karu loves you." taking control over her building rage she decided to reason with me. How ironic!

"I don't care." I practically spat. "Now if you will please," I gestured her to move out of my way. "...I have work to finish."

I turned my back on her to move out of the way but she probably didn't get my message as she tried to start another conversation.

"Are your friends coming tonight?"

"Some."

"Is that slut coming?" I momentarily stopped in my action. Look whose talking.

"I'm not sure who you are referring to?" I asked facing her finally.

"That half breed daughter of Hanadagi family. I mean the one whose mother is Spanish." I wasn't sure if she was playing forget full or was she indeed low on society knowledge.

"There is only one daughter in whole Hanadagi family. Plus she has a name. It's Veronica. And please make sure to speak respectfully about my friends when you talk about them from next time."

"Is she coming?" Ruka was sticking to her position. Most likely my words barely had any effect.

"yes I invited her." oh the rage on her face. I wish I had a camera with me. "Sadly she will not be able to make it. She already made plans with her boyfriend." Her face turned radiant with relief before she left me to my duty to return to her friends.

Ruka had particular hatred toward Veronica. Why...if you wonder, two reasons first one is the way she dressed. Yes I agree Veronica's behaviour and clothing is quite vulgar for our society but mind you that girl grew up without mother's shadow so there was no one to guide her except for the maids of the house. The second reason why Ruka hated her was because of the fact that Veronica's mother used to be her father's mistress. Therefore she sees Veronica as some bastard that does not belong to our society. What double standard women! However these are the ones that she told me. What I think the real reason for her hated towards the poor girl is my father and his wondering eyes that does not miss out on a single chance to check _my friend_ every time she is around.

...

"Yuki?"

I heard Zero's voice calling out to me. I chose not to turn knowing well that he will come and sit beside me.

"You're here!?" I don't get why he sounds amused. He out of all the people should know how much I would suffocate there.

"Has the party started?" I asked not taking my eyes off mother's grave.

"The guests have arrived. Ichiru and Sayori are inside. Veronica however didn't could not it."

"I'm aware, she told me she won't be able to come." I told him.

I could feel his gaze on me. The power of his gaze so intense that it broke my meditation and made me look at him. He wrapped a protective arm around me and I relaxed releasing a deep breath that I have been holding on for some time.

"Are you not going to join the party?" he asked burying his face over my head taking in my scent.

"I will have to at some point."

"Yuki..." he uttered my name so tenderly near my ear that I shivered the moment his hot breath washed over my neck.

"You don't have to force yourself to be there. If you want I can take you somewhere else." this is Zero's signature way of taking me out on to dates. And I don't turn him down. He is a nice guy. Loves me very much, cares for me so why should I not give him a chance. Besides mother always pictured me with Zero. I personally feel like he is the guy mother chose for me and if my mother's choose him it only means onething there must be something special about him.

"I will go Zero. It is true that I will feel congested and suffocated there," I cupped a portion of his face and looked at him. His longing eyes looking back at me with anticipation. "...but as long as you are beside me I think I can survive through the night."

We decided to take long slow walk, hand in hand. Therefore by the time we reached home it was pretty late. Even before I could take my first step inside Ruka rushed towards me and pulled me towards a secluded corner. Zero was about to follow but I signalled him to stay back.

"You're father!" She hissed again but I could clearly tell the frus was not directed towards me.

"What about him?" I simply raised an eyebrow.

"He is not answering my calls." She picked up her phone and started to dial his number once more. "See no answering. Can't even leave a voice mail, that box is already full. It's already way past midnight. I really don't know what to do. The guests have been here for since 8.30 in the evening."

I could already see some tears shining in her eyes that she was trying her level best to hold back so it doesn't ruin her perfectly done makeup.

"Have you contacted his friends?"

"Which friend? What friends?" She yelled keep her tone low. "Every single one of them is here. Including some of the office workers. It's them who told me Kaname has left office even before afternoon. They assumed he was coming home. Oh God this is so embracing!"

A drop of tear already slid down. I watched the sight of her tearing up deep down embracing the initial taste of my own victory.

"You have tried calling him though... Right?" I tried to double check.

Wiping her tears she glared at me like trying to stab me with those eyes.

"Have you not been listening to me?" oh the demand, like she is my master and I her slave. "I already told you that he isn't answering my call."

"In that case we wait the night and in the morning we go to the police station and file a missing diary."

She snarled grasping my arms which I yanked back right away. I felt repulsed and offended by her touch every time.

"you don't understand the effect it's having on me, my own husband showing up late for our anniversary! This is not even just late. Everybody is questioning me about Kaname and I don't know what to tell them. In few more hours guests would start to leave!"

"I'm sorry Ruka I actually don't know how else to help you." I could see how she was struggling to keep her urge to slap me across the face down. If it was even couple years back her slap would have landed me on the floor by now however times are different now.

"since my father is not here, there is no meaning for me to attend this party."

With that said I turned on my heels to make my exit only to feel her grasping me by the elbow.

"With Aiyora nee-san gone I am your mother-"

"EXCUSE ME!" I don't know what she was going to say but I stopped her the moment she claimed herself as my mother. I noticed that heads were now turning in our direction but I could care less.

"NEVER DARE TO CALL YOURSELF MY MOTHER." this time everybody was looking at her and Zero already marching in our direction. "EVEN IF MY OWN MOTHER COMES OUT OF THE GRAVE AND ASK YOU TO ADDRESS YOU AS MOTHER EVEN THEN I WOULDN'T!"

I practically ran into my room and within minutes my friends Yori, ichiru and Zero came in.

Ichiru kept questioning about what's going on while Yori tried to reason that I was very rude down there. Should not have raised my voice towards that already tensed woman. As for Zero he was standing by the door leaning against it in a lazy manner while his lavender eyes were watching me with quite the intensity. While being under their question answer session I took the phone and tested Veronica.

 ** _hey...how is it going? Everything good!_**

I put the phone away noticing no initial response and resumed back to Yori's lecture as she went on with how heartless I'm acting. Since this is about my father I should at least show some sort of affections and worry etc. Soon from there the topic changed all thanks to Ichiru who suddenly started whining about Veronica's absence. Totally engrossed into the conversation I didn't even notice when Zero came around and sat down beside me OR even when he picked up my cellphone in his hand till he excused himself from the other duo and pulled me into the balcony.

"Zero?" I hissed in the tightness of his grip. "What's wrong?"

He didn't speak until we were completely into the balcony.

"Here," he held up the phone screen before me. I studied the picture that he showed me. It was a selfie sent by Veronica where she is holding the silk sheet to cover her nudity and beside her is my father sleeping on his back. The upper portion of his body bare and abdomen onwards covered by the sheets.

"Yeah so!?"

"So?" The expression on his face is like he is having some sort of nightmare. I understand that, this is not the type of expression he expected from me. "You're friend is sleeping with your father and you're okay with that? What is wrong with you Yuki?"

"Zero, they're dating!"

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"You heard it right."

His shock seems to have tripled. He just looked at me with his mouth agaped. From the looks of it he is having hard time registering. Which lead to a long pause between us. I simply did not move my eyes from him while he opened and closed his mouth several times most likely trying to arrange a right words to react to it.

"Zero?" I decided to break the pause placing a hand over his shoulder.

"You're okay with it?" oh he sounded so disappointed in Veronica almost like venom was dripping from his voice.

"Zero they are adults, what they do is no headache of mine."

"But he is your father! You're freaking father!"

"He stopped being my father the very day he abandoned mother and I."

"But still, how could she do this? Stoop so low? This girl has no morale, no dignity! People are right about her, she is a slut." he ran a hand through his silver locks trying to calm his building rage down.

"She does have dignity, she does have morale. It's him who doesn't. She was honest with me, she asked for my permission before getting into this relationship."

"wait a second- you knew about it!?" the shock on his face was soon replaced with anger. "Yuki...! How could you?" he grabbed me by both the arms and shook me with hopes of getting some sense into me. "Have you gone mad?" he continued to shake me this time more vigorously. "He is married with wife and kids. And you're trying to break this home?"

"Yes I am." the words left my mouth quite calmly. Even I was surprised wondering how I did it.

"I am aware that I'm breaking a house. Taking a husband from his wife and a father from his daughter. And guess what I have no regret. This is exactly what that women deserves. Mother would have not been happy, she would not be proud of me but I care not. I will never be able to forgive myself if I let them with their happily ever after."

"Yuki," he said my name in complete disbelief like he was having a real hard time recognizing me.

I knew he was judging me for all I could care.

"We used to be a happy family. Mother, father and I. Life was perfect for us till the one rainy night when my aunt Ruka showed up at our door steps. She was dumped by her boyfriend Akatsuki Kain. The fact that she lived under the with a man before made family abandon Ruka. At this point her older sister came to her rescue. Mother made her move into our house and within two years she had the misfortune to catch father and Ruka red handed. Till to this day my body shivers every time I recall her cry of heart break. But little did we know her pain was far from over."

I turned my back on him knowing he was listening anyways. Ichiru and Sayori too stepped inside the balcony But that didn't stop me I continued because I wanted at least few souls to know the depth of unjust mother suffered.

"My father told her it was a mistake and will never happen again. My naive mother believed him. Soon their affair started become more open and public. Father couldn't keep his hands off Ruka. They would openly flirt with each other in the most indecent way in public right in front of my mother's eyes. Finally as mother started to protest father started to raise his hands..."

I paused momentarily to let out a shaky breath.

"Right before my eyes one night my father held mother by her hair and tried to smash her head on the wall. Then there were nights when he hit her with the leather belt. I didn't understand why he was being so cruel but one day I over heard father and Ruka discussing how mother's pregnancy was in their way. Ruka wanted this unborn child out. She threatened to leave father if this child is born and in fear of losing his lover, father did the impossible,"

I looked at Zero searching for a reaction on his face. He was shocked, even though he knew about my mother's tragic divorce but not exactly aware of the torture she went through.

"Mother was screaming and cry while father was forcing her into the car. Her pregnancy wasn't showing but a small bump was there, something that's natural for four months. I remember Takuma trying to reason with father that abortion at that stage was risky, mother could have lost her life. But... Here is what my father only said," I don't care." That man no longer cared if my mother lived or not. In my heart I believe he actually wanted her to die."

From the corner of my eyes I noticed Yori wiping her tears. Even my own vision blurred remembering the dead face mother returned home with. Her beautiful vibrant eyes were vacant.

"I'm sure I cannot even begin to imagine the pain she suffered both physically and mentally. For weeks she didn't utter any words. Not even to me. Then just like it happens in the movies Ruka got rid of most maids and put my mother in their position. The next few months went by blur basically consisting of father and Ruka's vulgar activities any where in the house. They didn't have the common curtsy to even hide from me. It was like their moto was to shove it to mother's face. And then as the divorce papers arrive mother and I were thrown out of our house like trash on garbage day."

Then I turned focusing my attention on Zero.

"It was that day I made an oath to myself that I will avenge my mother. And yes that is the solo reason why I even moved back into this house. Just the she ripped my mother off her happiness the same way I will rip her of her happiness. Her husband is already gone, soon her daughter will be too."

All three of them had their eyes wide. Were they judging me? Most likely. Did I care? Absolutely not.

"I'm not asking for your help. Neither did I ask Veronica. That girl doesn't even realized that she is being used as a pawn. And after hearing all these if you guys feel like I'm not a safe person to be around then by all means please...leave."

I waited see their reaction. Surprisingly none of them left.

"Yuki -" Ichiru started to speak but I cut him off.

"But if you're to remain friends with me then please keep your opinions to Yourself!" I said the last part turning to Zero.

...

It was around 4.30 in the morning when I bid goodbye to my friends. Most of the guests were gone except for few families here and there. Father still hasn't return. My eyes found Ruka seated on the couch, her daughter Karu has already fallen asleep resting her head on her mother's lap.

I returned to my room and went to bed and the next thing I recall is being by a pair of small hands.

"one-chan! One-chan! One-chan!"

I opened one eye and turned my head back to see a frightening Karu trying her best to pull me out of the bed.

"What is it?" I was really irritated. She opened her mouth but before she could say anything their screaming reached my ear.

"ANSWER ME KANAME!? WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT!?"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REPEAT THAT I WAS ASSISTING A FRIEND."

"WHICH FRIEND? ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS WERE HERE LAST NIGHT!" this time her voice came out as a sob.

"Mama is crying?" the little one asked me and I nodded my head yes. For a moment it was painful to see that feared look of her eyes. It very much reminded me of the old days.

I looked at the clock placed on the bedside table. It's 8.30 in the morning.

"What time did Papa come in?"

"Just now and Mama started crying and screaming. I have never seen Mama and papa fight like this. I'm so scared."

I held back on my urge to roll my eyes. Girl you haven't seen anything and besides there will be more. She was going on with more details of the fight but ignoring her I hopped down the bed and made my way following the sound of the fighting couple.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? KANAME HOW COULD YOU FORGOT OUR ROMANCE? OUR LOVE? WHERE ARE YOU GOING? KANAME... KANAME WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

By the time I reached I only managed to see father's retreating figure walking out of the main entrance and Ruka's form collapsing on the stairs as she broke down into bitter sobs calling out her husband's name.

And then none of us has seen father till the very next week.

...

Just the way at home we saw less and less of father the same way outside among my friends I saw less and less of Veronica. And even when the times she was there she would be on her phone most of the time talking to her so called 'Baby'.

Just like now, I invited her to join us at the Cafe. First she came late and second within 15 minutes of her arrival her phone ranged and she made her exit giving us the pathetic excuse that she needs to visit her grandmother. We all knew where she was heading but none of us chose utter a word about it.

...

"I'm going to Cape Town for two weeks, it's urgent and I am not able to come home so Yuki my dear are you able to pack my suitcase and send it to the office?" Father told me over the telephone.

"No problem!"

"And Yuki if there is anything you need please feel free to let me know. I will surely bring it for you."

His attempt to bribe me made me laugh.

I already knew about it since Veronica mentioned to me earlier in the morning when I spoke to her. I even chose not to ask him if this should be mentioned to Ruka. More importantly nor did I point out that it was not actually Cape Town that they were going to. They are heading to a private Island around the Caribbean that is owned by Veronica's father to celebrate her nineteenth birthday and their one year relationship anniversary which is a week after the birthday.

There is a saying that time flies when you're happy. This is most likely my current situation. Oh yeah six months have since the disastrous anniversary night for Ruka where for the first time father didn't return home for the whole night. This is actually the first public humiliation for her. However her suspicion actually started from the very beginning when father would bring beautiful presents from his trips abroads and never gave them to her or her daughter and he managed to get away saying those were for me. Since end of the day we all knew Ruka wouldn't try to mess with me.

After that his usual habit of coming home late turned out to be an every other day thing. And every time he returned home he was so exhausted that he went to bed straight away after freshening up and changing. It took a troll on their sex life.

And then one day Ruka found smell of vanilla perfume on his shirt. She never used that kind of sweet perfume... So who could it be? Thus started her suspicion and their fights. Next she found was lipstick stain on his white boxers, soon after that was the fresh nail marks on his back, another day red hot hickey on the nape of his neck which he tried to deny as being stung by bee. Another day there was teeth mark on his earlobe. These clear evidences that he was involved in some sort of sizzling affair.

As fate would have it Ruka then one day came to me not being able to handle this anymore.

"You're father's having an affair!" Her next line was close to command. "I want you to help me find out who this is."

I was quite taken aback by her demand. The audacity has to ask me off all people. Little did she know that it was me who has planted the seed on since the day of mother's funeral. I wonder how she would have reacted.

"Yuki please you have to help me save our family. Don't tell me you want Karu to go through the same type of bitter divorce as you did."

Wow now she tries to blackmail but who said it was going to work. Actually her words washed back a memory of the day mother begged her not to ruin her years of built family. I remembered those tears in her eyes and the desperation in her voice but this heartless bitch took those words with one ear and threw it out of the other.

"Let me see what I can do." I only said that to make her go away.

And then the idea of publicly humiliating her came into my head. It was I who put beans into Veronica's head to her to keep her Kaname to herself for the night. Off course skipping out the tiny detail about the huge anniversary party his wife was looking forward to.

After this the main battle between the husband-wife happened. I learn from someone of the maids that father admitted about his affair but didn't disclose his lover. Some even said that he openly challenged her to stop him before walking out of the house. Only within few days of that Ruka received a phone call from one of her friend who told her that she ran into Kaname the night before and he had a very young thing around him, whom he introduced as his girlfriend. Over the next few months Ruka received several more calls from her peers who informed her off seeing her husband with a young lady. Some even mentioned seeing them at cruise, beaches, hotels and definitely some exotic islands.

"I just received a call from my friend Maria Kurenai," I almost jumped on my place hearing her voice. "She saw your father at the airport with that girl." great the news is already spreading.

Without even waiting for my response she dialled another number.

"Who are you with at the airport?" She yelled almost at the top of her lungs. "Maria just called to tell me she saw you with this girl...what are you doing Kaname? Why are you doing this?...No I'm not paranoid...no she cannot be a friend Kaname, don't give me that crap!...how on earth can you a 50 year old man be friends with an 18-19 years old?... Hello Kaname? Are you there Kaname?"

She cursed. "He hung up on me."

"I can totally see that." I responded placing my back pack.

"Where are you going?"

"I made plans with Yori. Will be with her for a week.

As I walked past her she called me,"you cannot leave me at a time like this...you can't abandon your mother."

"For the hundredth time you aren't my mother!"

...

Another couple months later:

"It's that Spanish whore!"

I was actually chopping the onions. Thank God for the sudden reflex or else my hand would have already met with disaster.

"Your friend is trying to take my husband away from me."

I still did not bother to turn. Chopping the onions were in a way more important than her ranting.

"Are you even listening to me Yuki?"

Well I was trying not to.

"Let me peel the potatoes." She offered and I pointed her towards them. I can clearly see that it's just an excuse for her to talk to me. I looked around to see if there were any maids around and finding two around the corner I motioned them to go away trying to buy some privacy. But as if anything about this troubled marriage is private any more? The bloody society knows Kaname Kuran barely returns home. Oh the best part about the days when father come home now is the way Ruka tries to lure him towards herself and the bigger entertainment than that, is the way how it all ends in failure every single time.

"Go on, open up." when only the two of us remained in the kitchen.

"You know Yuki, man of the house taking a whore doesn't not mean it's the end of a marriage."

I wasn't sure what she was referring to but chose to remain silent and listen to her.

"I don't think Kaname realizes that Veronica girl is even younger than you by couple years. I'm sure she is nothing more than a thrill. An excitement, a type of adrenaline rush that all men going through midlife crisis crave. I'm sure, no I know he will come back to me. As for that girl I'm sure she is with him for name and money."

"my father is still handsome. Many young women ogles at him when he passes by."

"Did you know about this?" I was surprised how soft her tone was as she asked me. It made me wonder what she was really upto. I didn't put my guard down because deep down I know this woman is not to be trusted.

"She never talked about her relationship with me." I stated firmly giving her no chance to question further. For the next couple of minutes we stayed in pin drop silence. And finally Ruka took it upon herself to break the silence.

"I made up my mind. I am not going to divorce your father!" wait what? I snapped my head to look at her. "Kaname can fuck who he wants and where he wants. I will keep a blind eye as long as he keeps them outside of the house. If as Kaname Kuran it has become his habit to fuck other women, then as Mrs. Kaname Kuran it will also become my habit to tolerate this."

WHAT the hell is this woman saying? I froze to the ground. This is not what I excepted.

"Is not going to effects your self respect knowing your husband is sleeping in the arms of another woman?" I tried to sprinkle oil in the fire hoping soon it would take the form of a dangerous inferno. But nothing, absolutely nothing.

She simply let out a historic laugh and scoffed.

"I cannot be only thinking about myself, Karu needs her father."

"I needed my father too," I interpreted her and absolutely loved the way her eyes opened wide. "yet you made him throw us out of the house."

"About that I am really sor-"

"please don't apologize," I cut her off sharply. She even placed a hand over my shoulder that I proudly slapped away. "Your sorry wouldn't change a thing. It wouldn't bring my mother back."

With that I ripped the apron open and threw it onto the opposite sides before walking out of the kitchen ignoring her calls. Man the nerve of that women, now she apologizes to me, when the only person she should be asking for forgiveness is already dead.

...

For the next few days I decided to follow father and Veronica. At this point their relationship should have been the least of my concern however things that Ruka said, her decision to stay in the marriage even after all this didn't sit well with me. I could see my plan leading towards failure. Something that I'm really not going to accept. No not after the time and brain I have invested.

"They are full booked!"

I saw Zero come down the stairs with a disappointed look. Well father seemed smarter than I expected. Booking the entire restaurant for their romantic evening.

"So what do you want to do go elsewhere?" he asked when we both stood outside watching how empty the restaurant was inside.

"We stay here," I gave my verdict when my eyes picked up Veronica running into the terrace with a big bottle of mostly likely the most expensive champaigne on hand. Father followed soon after. Besides me Zero watched with open mouth horror as the couple on the terrace embraced, kiss and did few of their other indecent activities... While I simply observed.

Grossed out in disgust Zero refused to company me the next time. So I went on my own. I followed them to the beach, the park went for walks, the expensive Cafés they went to, the five star dinners they dined at. Even I managed to follow them into the hotels but no never did I invade into their suites. But since impatience is one of Veronica's signature nature she would start to do things to him even before entering the suites.

Father bought a luxurious penthouse located at the heart of downtown Tokyo for Veronica. Out of seven he spent five nights there including the weekends and only two days a week he would reside at the Kuran that too locked up in his own office. And during those two nights Ruka did everything in her power to bring spark back into their marriage. She cooked special dinner for him, tried to keep up her best appearance, bought sexy nighty and most importantly she was super nice to me. In fact she seemed to pay more attention to me than her own daughter in hopes that I would advocate for her. Sadly nothing worked. The more she tried the bitter he got.

Another couple months passed like that and by now I was losing my patience. How come the topic of divorce has not yet come up?

I followed father and Veronica and they seemed way too intoxicated into their sexual act to therefore the marriage or topic of commitment seemed to stay at bay. But this cannot happen, because if Veronica is not interested in marriage I need to find a replacement who will break this marriage completely.

I knew I need to something very fast.

It was a early evening of summer when I walked into my father's office to find him naked in the arms of Veronica. Although I was well aware about their situation, still managed to act completely shocked. I stood frozen by the door while father hid behind Veronica to hide his dignity.

""Yuki, Yuki..." he was literally panting my name. "It's not what it looks." He gave the evergreen poor excuse standing behind Veronica. When I can clear see his fluids running down her thigh. Veronica remained silent looking the other way.

My father surely had no clue about my prior knowledge and as for Veronica and I we never really talked about it since the day I gave her the green signal. Sometimes she mentioned certain things with Yori but never with me. Even if topic ever came up she always addressed him as "my boyfriend" than "Your father" or "Kaname"

Waiting there for couple more seconds I turned my back on them and slammed the door to their face making my way out. Soon after Veronica texted me to check if everything was okay. I assured her that it was all fine and not to worry about it. However when my father wanted to speak to me alone that night I made sure to walk into his office putting a mask off bitterness over my face.

"Yuki," seeing me he got up from his chair. Took me by the hands and guided me to sit on his black leather divan just by the side of the large oak desk. He sat down onhis his knees before me.

"Yuki," he cupped my face and I couldn't help but become tense. Any one in my place would be after seeing him do it with Veronica. Damn the way he moved atop her and the way she was quivering underneath and let's not even go to her muffled scream. Shaking my head I focused on the reality.

"yes father..." I gave him the floor expecting he would confess his love for Veronica and ask for my help, or atleast be sorry for doing her. But here is what he said.

"Yuki I am going through some tough situations that men do in their middle age..."

He may look young, have a head full of dark brown hair but he was 50, 51 to be more accurate.

"Yuki my child, you have to believe me, I am not serious about her,"

What the hell!? I wasn't expecting that.

"...She is a young attractive woman and I'm a hungry lion in search of fresh flesh." EXCUSE ME! That wasn't just insulting but offensive. "I don't love that girl, it is your Ruka Mama that I care about." My first curled into balls. The urge to punch him was too much.

"So are you giving that girl false hope?" to that he remained silent which is his way of saying yes.

"She does not care about me."

"What if she does?"

"It matters not, I have a family,"

"You had a family back then too..." he became silent. I felt tears gathering into my eyes but I held them back, because I wanted the agonizing pain in my heart to stay. If it is soothed seeking revenge would become difficult.

"Yuki, at this point of my life you are not only my daughter but my mother as well. So please if my actions have offended you tell me. You tell once and I will never see that girl's face again."

My father had the habit of stabbing people in the back. He did that to my mother, doing it to Ruka now, and planning to do the same with Veronica. Little did he know that sitting right there I too was stabbing him at the back. I had a recorder in my body.

...

Tears after tears of betrayal rolled down Veronica's beautiful green eyes as I played the tape to her. It was that moment I saw it in her eyes how broken she was. I realized he may have been fucking her but she somehow started to grow feelings for him.

"Am I not lovable?" the poor girl, her voice broke down into sobs. "he was playing with me, why? Because of my mother's status in father's life?"

I took her into my arms and consoled her. By now one thing is clear I need to take matters into my hand. Till now I didn't interfare into this relationship but now it's high time I did...to make things go my way.

That night father came home angry, agitated and dangerously drunk. I watched hiding in a corner as Ruka constantly tried to ask him what the matter was till he snapped and hit his wife across her throwing her body right I front of her terrified daughter's face. It was the first time he raised Mr. Kaname Kuran raised his hands on Ruka. I know I sound savaged but the hurt looks on both the mother daughter brought immense delight to my heart. Mother I know you are watching me, you must be very unhappy but tell me what kind of a daughter would I be if I forgive that people who took pleasure in your pain.

Without a care father walked past them and went into his study. I secretly followed him. Luckily his door was partially open. I peeked in to see him over the phone and surely the person on the other end was not answering. Dialling several more times he threw the poor smashing it on the wall.

I'm glad that my plan worked. Veronica was to call him and fight with him over the phone. The idiot girl was going to asking him for marriage and demand commitment. I stopped her telling her that it was a rubbish idea with no possible outcome. Thus the girl followed my instruction. She wrote a brief letting only metiing that 'they are over' left it at the counter along with the keys while I packed up her bags. I personally drove her to one of her brother's house who lives at the outskirts of town with his family instead of taking her to her father's house. She also switched off her phone. So you can already image when Mr. kaname Kuran went home he was slapped across the face with the reality that he has been dumped by the girl he was just using.

The next morning no one showed up for breakfast except for me. The maids informed me that Ruka has locked herself into the room with her daughter and father drank too much to last night that he isn't even feeling well. With the absence of those two I enjoyed my breakfast in delight. Though it was my everyday cereal it still seemed so tasty.

Few weeks passed and with this time father made few desperate excuses to go to the Handagi house but all his attempt went in vein since there was no Veronica. I could see how every hour he dialled her number only for it to go into the voice mail. In few more days he was quite a freighting sight with those horrifying hollow eyes, broken face, the messy hair and unshaven face. News reached my ears that he contacted several of my friends to inquire about Veronica. Good thing was that he still didn't ask me. I also did not find it quite important to inform Veronica that her lover is desperately searching for her.

It was at a soiree thrown by Isaya Shouto was when we saw Veronica. She was with another guy whom I really did not know. I looked my father to see his face going green with jealousy when she was dancing with that guy. The guy and veronica were almost openly flirting when my father decided to confront them. From far I could not hear what they were talking about but sure at one point father slapped the boy and was about to hit him more when Veronica came to his defence. Not being able to handle this any longer he pulled her in for a kiss leaving us all to watch with open mouth. Some even turned their head towards Ruka, who at that moment wanted to dig her own grave right one the spot she was standing. Veronca's father lord Hanadagi was about to collapsed. That older man surely had no clue about it. Some of Veronica's brother were about to intervene but before that she pushed him back and broke the kiss. His grip was strong so she could break out his arms.

"I love you…I love you…I love you… I love you…" h was kissing her all over the face.

And with the pin drop silence we could clearly hear them.

"Kaname please stop,"

"I love you my little princess." He sounded like a real pedophile. The fact that I am that man's daughter I felt embarrassed to be standing there.

"It was only a fling between us and now its over. We both should move on with our lives."

"I cannot live without you…I have tried my little one, only to realize that I cannot live without you."

"What are you expecting me to do?" Veronica yelled at him in frustration. "You clearly weren't serous about me?"

The response he gave her took us all by surprise.

Whispers around the room started when father got on one knee. I was a bit worried I'm sure he has no ring prepared I mean none of us really expected to run into Veronica like this. I heard Ruka gasp. It turned to see my father taking off his own wedding ring. The ring that tied him to Ruka. He held that ring before Veronica

"Marry me?"

The glass from Ruka's hand feels and shattered to pieces. Tears now pouring out of her eyes.

"For you my little princess, I man ready to leave everything, my home, my family, my wife and my daughters."

Veronica looked at me nervously. I secretly held up the champagne glass in my hand.

"I am all yours my little one if only you will have me."

"Father?"

"Father!"

Lord Hanadagi actually fainted and his sons went to his rescue. I am sure that man could not handle this lightly. Father and Hanadagi-san went to the same school. In fact Hanadagi-san is about eight to nine years older than father. So it is understandable what is running into his mind watching his junior school mate and own daughter like that.

"What is happening at my party?" I head Isaya Shoute saying out loud while assisting Hanadagi-san.

Well clearly none of us really expected this level of Drama in one night but it gave a lot to the gossipers to talk about. Veronica pulled father up to his feet her response to him is still not clear but now the people especially the gossiping ladies now focused their attention onto the soon to be ex Mrs. Kuran. What father did tonight made Ruka into a laughing-stalk. She will clearly not be able to show her face in the society for a really long time.

 _Mother… today the same man who once dis-honoured you by starting an affair with your sister today embarrassed her in far greater way and it is I who made that happen. You may not be proud of me but I am._

"Ruka?" she ignored my call took her daughter by the wrist and left the party. A wise move!

…

"NO I WILL NEVER SIGN THIS!" both Karu and I heard Ruka's scream coming from father's office.

By the time I went with Karu following me we saw an enraged Ruka storming out of his office. I sent her daughter to calm her mother down, though I highly doubt it. At this moment it is close to impossible. I was about to enter my father's office when I noticed Seiran bringing Veronica. I stepped away and watched from behind a pillar as Seiran held the door open and motion for Veronica to enters father's office.

I rushed towards Ruka's room and leaked the information to her. "She is here to see your husband."

"That bitch!" his hissed almost baring her teeth and stood up at once, her blood boiling with rage. Her emotions are most likely out of control. I moved away from the door way for her to storm out her room. She was running at quite a face pace. I too followed her.

When Ruka burst through the door father and Veronica were still conversing and all we could pick up from their talk was 'Pregnant" "I want my child" and "I am not ready"

"Ruka!?" father demanded why she was there but she paid him no attention.

"You're pregnant with my husband's child?" Veronica kept her eyes cast down. "ANSWER ME GIRL ARE YOU PREGNANT WITH HIS CHILD?"

"She is." It was father who intervened. "And I have accepted this child. We are to be married soon with or without your divorce."

I saw Ruka's fist clenching and unclenching.

"How dare you," she muttered lowly. "HOW DARE YOU?" this time she screamed. "You're pregnant with his child? Well Iet's see how you keep them!"

And the next few moments went by blur. We saw Ruka pick up the knife from the fruit basket that was placed on the coffee table and lunged towards Veronica.

"RUKA!"

Father's scream and Veronica's whimper echoed through the halls of the Kuran manor. Seiran rushed in pulled Ruka back while father gathered Veronica' collapsing form. It was only then I had the privileged to see the damage she has caused. Veronica was bleeding from her lower abdomen. She stabbed Veronica. She did what mother should have done to her!

Veronica was rushed to the emergency. Off course father did not leave her side for once. I stayed back and patiently waited for the police to arrive. I was the person whose statement was taken and yes I said everything that would throw her under the bus. All Ruka could do was stare at me, her eyes showing the depth of betrayal she received. The statement by Sieran and other maids of the house were more or less similar to mine.

Ruka was arrested in charge of attempt to murder. She did not move those hazel eyes from me for once. She was looking at me when her hands were placed behind her back and cuffed. She stared at me while the officers dragged her form and pushed her inside the car. Poor Karu was crying at the top of her lungs asking for somebody to free her mother. A part of me felt bad, it reminded me of the time father force fully brought me from my mother. I too was crying the same way this child is crying today and just the way my cries fell into deaf ears that day, the same way her cries remained unheard today.

The next day she was taken to court. Veronica's father showed up with his whole team of lawyers. None of the lawyers working under the Kuran's were authorized to represent Ruka. Thus all she was left with was public solicitor. Father, I and Seiran were the main witnesses who were questioned. The verdict came sooner than expected. She was sent to lifetime imprisonment. Father applied for divorce and under these circumstances it was granted right away.

 _Finally… I have put one of your killers behind the bars mother._

When Veronica woke up father proposed again this time with a proper ring. She said yes however her father was okay fine with this. Therefore after long hours of argument with Veronica her father finally agreed but under one condition…

"Why is Karu being sent to London?"Ruka demanded while the young girl couldn't stop crying as I brought her to bid goodbye to her mother.

"Since you stabbed Veronica, her father no longer feels comfortable with your daughter's presence around her. In order to marry Veronica father needs send Karu away. So he managed to get Karu admitted to a well reputed boarding school all the way in London."

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it down.

"Here," I held up the wedding invitation. "Though you will not be able to make it but still, mother would have wanted me to invite you." I mocked, rubbing salt in fresh wound. "Father and Veronica are getting married next month. It will be a destination wedding in Madrid, Spain. And another grand reception will be thrown here in Japan."

Two years later:

"Yuki, come meet your siblings!" father guided me and my husband Zero to the cabin inside the hospital. Veronica was still asleep. Father informed us that she has been sleep for the last 48 hours after the birth. It was overall a hard pregnancy and a definitely a very difficult labour.

"These are your sisters, and that is your brother." He had triplets with Veronica.

"Have they been named?" Zero asked and father looked at me. "Yes…Yuki I chose to name my girls after your mother," He looked away from my eyes and focused his gaze on the new born ones and sighed regretfully. "... I know what was done to her is unforgiveable and it is even too late to correct but I would at least like the chance to honour her." I said nothing. He then pointed out which one is who. "This is Ai and this is Ora." He pointed at the two pink bundles and then motioned towards the blue bundle.

"And your brother is Yamato."

…

"The two that's father's holding are Ai and Ora and the one that Veron is holding is their son Yamato." I showed their happy family picture to Ruka when I visited her in jail about two years later.

"Why are you showing me this?"

"I looked at his face. He was beaming with happiness. They are so happy together." I went on and added. "You can keep these pictures to yourself. Once those little bunnies grow up I will surely bring them to visit you…if father allows that is…"

Ruka said nothing just kept her gaze on the picture. I decided to leave her on her own but as I was about to exit she spoke up making me stop in my tracks.

"Its' not fair, it takes two to clap hands. We were both in this, both Kaname and I are at equal fault for what was done to Aiyora then why is that I am divorced, lost my daughter and in jail for life while he is happily married and having children?"

"Ruka…who said I forgot about him? I gave you your fair share and now it's his turn to get the final instalment." I told her looking over my shoulder and then winked before leaving her there dumbfounded.

 **a.n. hope you guys enjoyed.**


End file.
